


Seasons

by RealSquidInc



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Dream Smp, Less cussing than you'd think in a fic about tommy, Maybe a bit of a happy ending, Sad, Tommy's perspective, War, Wilbur Soot's slow decent into madness, as a treat, first person POV, l'manberg, l'manburg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:53:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27130717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RealSquidInc/pseuds/RealSquidInc
Summary: Wilbur Soot is not the same man Tommy remembers. But that doesn't matter, because at the end of the day, Wilbur and Tommy are still brothers.
Relationships: Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit
Comments: 1
Kudos: 69





	Seasons

As the seasons changed, so too did Wilbur Soot. I didn't notice it at first, but now, this seems like the obvious outcome. Wilbur, as I once knew him, has been blown away with the first wind of winter and replaced with only ice. The warmth I once shared with my brother is gone. His fiery passion for revolution is a distant memory. Wilbur has changed so much. 

The election took place in summer. I can only assume that was the catalyst for his decent into madness. Though, back then, there was still warmth and love between us. We still had hope that L'Manburg could still be returned to us. There was no doubt in our minds that we were the heroes, and we were going to save the day like we always do. Back then, I still had hope that all my sacrifices weren't for nothing-that there was a chance we could return to a peaceful time without war. Summer was our hope, warm and passionate. We took those long humid months to build up again, so that we could one day take back our home. With September came the end of Summer, and the beginning of our fall.

The name of the season fits all too well with our situation. Sure, we had Dream and Technoblade on our side, but it was obvious that Dream would turn on us immediately after we won. And we had no clue where Techno's loyalties laid. We had allies, but at the same time we were alone. Maybe that was the start of Wilbur's paranoia. or maybe that stemmed from Eret betraying us all those months ago. I couldn't really tell, though this is when Wilbur began to distance himself from me. Me! His brother! The one man he should be able to trust no matter what happens. I started L'Manburg with him. I was with him when we were kicked out, and was supposed to be there for him when we got it back. How was I supposed to know that the trust he once had in me was being replaced with ice? How could I know that he was slowly becoming a puppet of chaos? How was I to know that he would fall into that dark oblivion?

When Winter came, all I could feel was a dull chill through my bones. Wilbur's declining mental health was finally made obvious when we were given word of the Festival the JSchlatt Administration was hosting. The ice he had been keeping inside was visible, and his lack of trust in me threw me for a loop. Then he told me his plan. I reacted poorly, obviously. How could I accept what he wanted to do to our former home? He got angry. He told me I could never be president because I was too emotional. He was hurt. He didn't mean it. That's what I told myself. I also told myself that no matter how cold Wilbur became toward me, I would always stay by his side. I would not betray my brother. But then he put Tubbo in danger and I couldn't fucking take it anymore! 

The icy stone that had encased Wilbur's heart could feel no other emotions aside from agony, hatred and paranoia. My brother was gone, replaced by a shell. A vassal for our enemy. A puppet waiting to be controlled. There wasn't much I could do to stop him, as he had already placed all the TNT, and he wouldn't tell me where the button was. I could only talk him out of it. I could only hope that I had the words to melt his winter into a spring. 

There was no guarantee it would work, but I followed Wilbur into a small room covered in signs with the National Anthem etched into them. There was TNT lacing the walls and a chair in the middle, facing the button that could send our old home sky high. So I locked us inside together. I gave him an option, blow up L'Manburg and everyone in it, Including both of us. Or, don't blow up L'Manburg, and keep our lives. I didn't expect it work, and I definitely didn't expect Wilbur to start to break down and fall into my arms with tears in his eyes. 

But the minute my arms went around him and he began sobbing into my shoulder, I realized that spring was on it's way, and April would bring us a beautiful future. 


End file.
